To Know the Truth
by xXPurpleStarLightXx
Summary: Emma loves her two dads more than anything, but a school project has her wanting to know some things about the past. Kogan- my first try at slash. Please R&R. :D


**Authoress' Notes**

_**I'm in a very Kogan-y mood right now and with slight writer's block for my multi chapter fics, I've decided to try my hand at slash. :) This is my first slash fic, so please go easy on me. :D Hope you guys will like this!**_

**Disclaimer: There's a reason why this is called FANfiction. I'm just a crazed fan who loves writing just for fun or about what I wish could happen on the real show. ;)****  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>To Know the Truth<strong>

Sitting at the back seat of the car, Emma Sophia Knight stared out at the window as her fathers continued to drive her to school that morning, like always. Kendall was in the driver's seat while Logan sat on the passenger's seat right beside it. Just like most of their drives to school, the two adults were having their own conversation, which Emma loved to watch, even though she didn't bother to listen, because one of them would tend to laugh at what the other would say which Emma found really cute.

Once they had arrived at Emma's middle school, Kendall stopped the car out at the school's front gate to drop Emma off.

Unlocking the doors and looking back to face Emma, Kendall told her, "Okay, we're here,"

"I can see that," Emma said with a chuckle, sarcasm evident in her voice.

Turning to face her, Logan told her with a smile, "Now, you have fun today, alright?"

"And remember, none of the guys in there are good enough for you," Kendall added.

Rolling her eyes playfully at her father's overprotectiveness, Emma assured him, "I know dad, don't worry,"

Slinging her backpack over her shoulder, Emma kissed both of her fathers' cheeks and exited the car's door.

"Love you both," She called with a wave when she saw that Kendall had rolled his window down.

Smiling back at her as they waved as well, Emma gave them a final nod as she turned and started walking towards the school's front doors.

When she was out of sight, Kendall rolled his window up and started the car as he and Logan drove off to go to their respective jobs to work for the day.

* * *

><p>"Hey Em," Emma's best friend, Vanessa Garcia, greeted her when they were by their lockers to grab their books for their classes that day.<p>

"Hey," Emma said back with a smile. She and Vanessa had been inseparable since they met back when they were five because of their parents' strong friendship.

Rummaging through her bag, Vanessa told her, "Oh, dad told me to give this to you for Uncle Kendall and Logan,"

Smiling upon receiving the box of gourmet corndogs, Emma said with a chuckle, "I'm surprised Uncle Carlos is actually giving these away,"

Vanessa giggled, "Yeah, mom made him,"

Grinning, Emma remarked, "Ha, he'll do anything Auntie Steph tells him to do,"

Once they finished sharing light laughs, grabbing their books and keeping their things, they linked arms to walk to their first class of the day- History.

Entering the classroom and sitting down on their respective seats, Emma and Vanessa decided to talk more while waiting for their teacher to arrive.

"Hey you guys," One of their other friends, Caitlin, greeted as she sat on her seat beside Emma. Caitlin Belt was another good friend of hers for the same reason Vanessa was- Caitlin's parents were great friends of her fathers'.

After Emma and Vanessa had said a simultaneous 'hey' to Caitlin, she commented, "You seem chipper today than usual Em,"

Before Emma could answer, Vanessa interrupted with a grin, "Of course, she does have the coolest dads in the world,"

Blushing lightly, Emma said, "You guys' dads are pretty cool too," All their fathers were friends back in high school and they still acted like the did back then now. Hockey games, prank wars, messing with friends- their dads still did it all.

"Class, settle down," They heard their teacher, Sir Mason, boom which caused them all to silence.

Giving a satisfied smile, he said, "Thank you,"

"Alright," He continued, "so it's already the middle of the semester and I know that the teachers in your other classes are already giving you projects to work on, right?"

The students answered with a simultaneous groan, which was considered a yes to their teacher's question. Every class had them do a project that was either hard to accomplish or took so much time or even both. This was part of the new curriculum the school was using.

"I know that what they're making you do is pretty stressful," Sir Mason began once the students toned down, "which is why for this class, all I'm requiring to do is write a paper entitled, 'My Family History',"

Everyone in the classroom gave approved nods since they were happy that all they had to submit for their History project was an essay of some sorts. This is why they all liked Sir Mason. He made learning things fun and that's saying a lot since he did teach History.

"This project is simple," Sir Mason started, "all you have to do is trace back to your roots and write an essay about it,"

Emma felt a shiver down her spine. If she didn't know any better, she'd have believe that, through blood, she was related to her fathers since she did have her daddy Kendall's green eyes and was a brunette just like her daddy Logan. When she found out last year in Science though that two daddies don't exactly make a baby, she had been curious about her past but not enough to actually do something about it until today.

* * *

><p>Knocking on the apartment door thrice, Emma waited for an answer. A minute or so passed until one of the owners of the place had opened the door.<p>

Smiling widely, Emma greeted, "Hi Auntie Katie,"

Grinning, Katie pulled the smaller girl into a hug, "Hey there Em,"

Once they pulled away, Katie opened the door wider, letting Emma in. She sat on the couch in the living room while Katie went to make herself some tea.

"Would you like a snack, hun?" Katie called from the kitchen.

"No, it's fine Auntie!" Emma responded.

A few moments went by until Katie came and sat beside her with tea cup and small saucer at hand.

"So, what's up? How was school?" Katie started, as she placed her cup of tea down on the table in front of the couch.

Giving her a small smile, Emma answered, "Fine, everything's fine," She always went here after school (it was a walking distance), whenever her dads would be running late because of their jobs.

As she sipped her tea, Katie commented, "Good, good,"

"But I am curious about something though," Emma continued.

With her head tilted to one side in confusion, Katie wondered, "About what Em?"

Taking a deep breath, Emma answered, "About my real parents,"

Shifting nervously to her side, Katie said, "I think that's something you should talk about with your dads, not me,"

"I know but, believe me, I've tried. They said I was too young," Emma said with an eye roll. Last year, after her very... informative Science class, Emma had asked her fathers about her mother at least, but they said they'd tell her when she was older.

Rolling her eyes as well, Katie said with a chuckle, "Typical,"

"So, I was hoping you or Uncle James could tell me because, aside from being curious, I also need to know this for my project for Sir Mason's class,"

"What is he having you do?"

"He told us to write an essay about our roots,"

"Oh, well, I still stand by what I said," Katie began, "I really think you should be talking about this with Kendall and Logan but since you said they're being stubborn, I'll just have to convince them to tell you everything,"

Smiling, Emma cheered, "Awesome, they can never say no to you,"

Smirking, Katie agreed with a chuckle, "Exactly,"

* * *

><p>Emma laid snuggly on the couch in her own house's living room as she read her assigned novel for English class. Her aunt Katie had brought her home after they talked so Emma could get started on her other projects for school.<p>

Entering the place with Logan following closely behind him, Kendall smiled when he saw Emma on the couch and greeted, "Hey kiddo,"

Emma looked up from her book and smiled as well upon seeing the two most important people in her life, "Hey, how was work you two?"

"Great! I helped out all my patients and they feel so much better now," Logan said happily, which earned him a hug from Emma.

Emma cooed, "Awh, you're too amazing dad,"

Faking hurt, Kendall exclaimed, "Hey! What about me?"

Emma giggled as she broke her hug from Logan and faced Kendall, "Oh, how could I forget? How was your day with the team dad?"

Satisfied, Kendall answered proudly, "The best. I think they're ready for the championship match next week,"

Grinning, Emma hugged her father as she complimented, "You're such a great coach,"

"Yeah, and don't you forget it," Kendall warned her jokingly as they pulled away which got a laugh out of them.

When their laughter had died down, Logan made his way over to the kitchen, "So, what do you guys want for dinner tonight?"

"Anything," Emma replied as she sat back down on the couch and skimmed through her book.

"Let's just order some Chinese," Kendall suggested to which Logan and Emma agreed to.

Once Kendall had called and ordered their dinner, he and Logan started off to their rooms to change until Emma stopped them, "Hey, can you two help me out with a project?"

Deciding that they could just change later, they walked back into the living room and sat on either side of Emma on the couch.

"What is your project Em?" Logan asked her curiously.

Biting her lip, Emma answered quietly, "The one Auntie Katie told you about,"

After sharing nervous looks, Kendall finally spoke, "It's time to tell her,"

Sighing, Logan began, "You see, Emma, as you've learned from your Science class last year, the two of us couldn't possibly have had you in the normal way,"

Emma nodded, knowing what he meant as Kendall continued, "But we wanted to have a child of our own, so we resorted to other ways,"

"Like adoption?" Emma queried.

"Well, that was one of the things we tried," Kendall answered, "but it is not how we got you,"

Raising an eyebrow, Emma wondered, "Then... how?"

Taking a deep breath, Logan started, "Em, have you heard of the term 'surrogate mother'?"

Thinking about it in her head, Emma replied, "I think I've heard of that somewhere,"

"Well, a surrogate mother is a woman," Kendall began, "who bears a child for couples like us," He gestured to him and Logan, "or for other women who can't have their own children due to sickness or other reasons,"

Emma 'ohhh-ed' in realization as Logan continued, "So, we asked this favor of a really good friend of ours,"

"Also known as your mother," Kendall finished.

Emma's eyes widened slightly, as she stuttered, "M-m-my m-mom?"

Kendall and Logan wrapped their arms around her as the new information sunk into her mind.

Regaining her composure, Emma managed to ask, "Who exactly is my mother?"

Loosening his grip on her, Kendall replied, "Her name is Alyssa Flynn,"

"She was a brunette, just like the two of us and had the most striking blue eyes," Logan described Aly for Emma so that she could picture her in her head, which she did.

Kendall's expression dropped as he grimaced, "But she had passed away while she was giving birth to you,"

Emma's smiled faltered, "I'm sorry,"

Logan shushed her as he ran his fingers through her hair, "No, it's not your fault Em,"

"These things just happen," Kendall added as he hugged her.

Once they pulled away, a thought had occurred to Emma which got her to ask curiously, "Wait, if my mom had blue eyes, then where did my green eyes come from?"

"Well, your mom did have a thing for green eyes," Kendall said proudly with a smirk which caused Logan to punch his shoulder playfully. Emma just looked at the scene in confusion.

"We were childhood friends with your mom," Logan started to explain, "and she used to like Kendall but then she met your biological father, who, also has green eyes,"

With immense curiosity, Emma questioned, "What's his name?"

"His name is Blake Matthews," Logan replied, "So, technically, your real full name is Emma Sophia Matthews,"

"When we were going through the paperwork of owning you, though, we were able to have you under my last name since we became your parents," Kendall explained.

Trembling slightly, Emma asked anxiously, "Is... Is he dead too?"

Kendall shook his head, "No, but he's working all the way in the Philippines,"

"It's a small country in Asia," Logan further explained, "He is working as a teacher in one of the provinces there to help and educate the less fortunate,"

"He's a really good man," Kendall contributed, "even though he doesn't get much income from teaching those kids, he still uses the best of his abilities to make sure they get the proper education they deserve,"

Emma felt her eyes stinging with tears, "I can't believe it,"

"I'm sorry it took us forever to tell you this Em," Kendall said as he wrapped an arm around the girl's shoulders.

Logan added, "We just wanted to tell you at the right time,"

Wiping he tears away, Emma started, "It's okay- I'm just so," She trailed off.

"So...?" Logan asked as he and Kendall anxiously waited for her response.

Smiling, Emma breathed, "Proud,"

Curious, Kendall questioned, "Why?"

Emma grinned as she admitted, "I thought I was lucky enough to have two great dads but having three is just amazing,"

"Awh," Kendall and Logan cooed as they brought Emma in for a group hug.

"Wait, since everything is out in the open now," Emma began once they broke the hug, "can I ask you both one more question?"

The two shrugged as Logan answered, "Sure,"

Emma smiled brightly as she asked, "How did you two fall in love?"

Seeing the small blush creep onto her fathers' faces, Emma continued through her giggles, "I believe that everyone has the right to marry the one they love, and I'd just like to know the story of how you both fell for the other,"

Glancing at Kendall, Logan replied simply, "The chemistry was just undeniable,"

"Yeah, exactly," Kendall breathed as he and Logan looked into each others' eyes. Soon enough, small smiles appeared on their faces as they never tore their gaze while Emma watched the scene in awe.

Grinning, Emma thought fondly to herself, '_I have the best daddies in the world,_'

* * *

><p><em><strong>I hope that was sweet enough for you guys! :) &amp; as I've mentioned earlier, I still have the accursed writer's block, but I've found a solution. Okay, so first off, new ideas have been coming into my head but they're not related to my multi chapter stories since they can usually stand alone in a one-shot and, secondly, here in my iPod, (where I type all my fanfics), I realized I have a bunch of one-shots that I have yet to finish. That's where I got to think. &amp; now, I've decided to finish the one-shots I've started here in my iPod and update my multi chapter stories as soon as inspiration hits! :) Please stay tuned!<strong>_


End file.
